Silent Warrior
Louis Long (born March 20, 1976) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, The Silent Warrior (サイレント·ウォリアー).1 Early life: Long was born in Buffalo, New York and has been deaf since birth. As an athlete at St. Mary's School for the Deaf. Long was co-captain of the varsity soccer, basketball, and Track and field teams. Long was a center for the St. Mary's basketball team. He remained on the team from 1992 to 1995. He played in the 1994 Eastern Schools for the Deaf Athletic Association's annual Soccer Tournament in Scranton, Pennsylvania, St. Mary's Boys varsity soccer teams wins Soccer Championship. Long attended Emerson Vocational High School from St. Mary's in Buffalo, New York, where he studies Culinary Art. Long was former Erie Community College culinary student, who finished his education at the Culinary Training Institute, cook at the First Niagara Center during Buffalo Sabres' season. Professional wrestling career: Silent Warrior made his professional debut in November 2010. Silent Warrior began as a babyface wrestler in 2010. His career as a masked wrestler, The Silent Warrior, began in 2011 in Ontario, California. He used powerbomb on his way to MATA Championship Wrestling on November 12, 2011 in a win over Kawambura Yosiya and Sawaterio. Silent Warrior went on to defend the Touroumon Japan Pro Wrestling title for 12 months. Silent Warrior made his International wrestling debut in 2011 in Tokyo, Japan. Silent Warrior performed for the 5TH Annual Touroumon Japan Pro Wrestling in Tokyo, in his Japanese debut on November 26, 2011. He defeated Sawaterio at the Shin-Kiba 1st Ring. Also two Japanese professional wrestlers appeared at the event include Atsushi Onita and Jun Kasai. Silent Warrior has participated mainly for Battle Royal, Where his most notable Battle Royal match in Dynasty Wrestling Organization, Empire State Wrestling, Championship Wrestling International, Vendetta Pro Wrestling at the Cauliflower Alley Club Wrestling Reunion in Las Vegas, Nevada, and Empire Wrestling Federation at the Ontario Convention Center in Ontario, California. On November 10, 2012, at the MATA Championship Wrestling in Ontario, California where his most notable match was with Sean Midnight. Getting involved in great rival against the United Kingdom wrestler Sean Midnight and appearance was competing in 20 Man Top-The-Rope Battle Royal. He won his final title. In a match watched by 6,500 peoples in the audience to watch the show. On November 17, 2012, Silent Warrior returned to Japan celebrate the 6TH Annual Touroumon Japan Pro Wrestling. He wrestled with Sawaterio, Muwa, Gyu-Shin Liger and other Japanese wrestlers in an eight man match. Silent Warrior lost his title to Sawaterio. On April 15, 2013, Vendetta Pro Wrestling in conjunction with Cauliflower Alley Club presents Casino Royale 2013 at the Gold Coast Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Silent Warrior returns to Casino Royale Rumble one-year after his impressive run in the Casino Royal Rumble. His opponent is no slouch—Former World Wrestling Federation The Killer Bees, Brian Blair and Sabastian Ice. Stars appeared at the event include Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Diamond Dallas Page, Ivan Koloff, Sean Casey, David Heath, Bill Alfonso, Molly Holly, and 2013 WWE Hall of Fame Mick Foley pay tribute to his late "Uncle Paul", William Alvin Moody (a.k.a Paul Bearer). On November 9, 2013, Empire Wrestling Federation at Ontario Convention Center in Ontario, California. 4 way Elimination match Sean Midnight defeated Cruz Silencio, Silent Warrior, and Fiji Wildman. Stars appeared at the event include Kia Stevens (aka Amazing Kong) and Rock "Mr. Wonderful" Riddle. On February 1, 2014 in Tokyo, Japan, Silent Warrior went to Japan and wrestled in Touroumon Japan Pro Wrestling, where he engaged in feud with Muwa. Silent Warrior won the match. On February 8, 2014 in Pasay City, Philippines, Silent Warrior traps a Filipino grappler in a figure-four leglock during a tour of the MATA Expo at the One Esplanade Building, as Philippine edition broke a new record for the number of attendees, sold out with more than 4,000 people who come in to watch Wrestling show. Personal life: Long’s grandfather, Raymond Cook, was his inspiration. Raymond, who died in 2004, was an avid fan of the sport and took his grandson to see the World Wrestling Federation at Buffalo Memorial Auditorium. He taught Long what he viewed as some of the most important things in life – to overcome what others think, to buckle down and focus on schoolwork and to love wrestling. Silent Warrior has never been unmasked in the ring. He is an avid fan of the Buffalo Bills and Buffalo Sabres. Silent Warrior was founder of the Deaf Wrestling Alliance in 2010. He is also a member of the Cauliflower Alley Club, which holds annual reunions in Las Vegas, Nevada. Category:http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Silent-Warrior-Fan-Page/147918228606562